A Sniper's Hero
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: This is the sequal to "A Strawhat Captain's Sniper" Basically the marines that hurt Ussop are let out and Ussop goes back to old habits from when he was hurt. Zoro and Sanji are still together because they are cool like that and Ussop and Luffy are also still together.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=sequal to "A Strawhat Captains Sniper" Rin and Fero-the marines that hurt Ussop(their names weren't mentioned) were let go by some marines who don't care about pirates to begin with. Ussop falls into depression and turns to self-harm after awhile in this.

Luffy and Ussop couple.

Chapter 1=Released from Prison and Reassurance

Luffy P.O.V

It was a boring mourning on the Sunny and Nami was reading the news when she froze. "What is it?" Ussop asked. "Nothing! Just the usualle drama. Don't worry!" she cried. I reconized that treamor though. It was when we found out how bad Blackbeard really was when we read the news and when we read the paper about him attacking a base Sabo was at. "Hand me the paper." I said. Nami gazed at me.

"Don't let Ussop see." she said in a whisper. I read the first paragraph. The marines that had raped and beaten Ussop were let go. It went on that it was Akainu who did it and he said he wasn't keeping marines who attacked pirates in prison. I frowned hateing Akainu to begin with for killing Ace. "Stupid Lava bastard!" I cursed.

"What?" Ussop asked. "Nothing. Akainu is just being his violent over-dramatic self again." I sighed, setting the paper down and grabbing some bacon.

Ussop P.O.V

I let it go deciding Luffy would tell me if it was important. Sanji watched me. "Ussop, those marines were let go. The ones who kidnapped you. Akainu thought it was wrong to have marines who captured pirates in prison and he is a higher athority and kind of pushes his law on others." Sanji said. I shivered, terrified. I then saw the look on Sanji's face. "Why tell me?" I asked. "I don't like to hide things from Nakama. I still remember when Zoro hid everything due to Thriller Bark." he said.

We all now knew about Zoro's sacrifice and Luffy gave him an earfull for it being upset that Zoro almost got killed for it. Zoro and Sanji were like older brothers to me and Luffy. "Arigato." I said and then headed off to fix up my amo and supplies.

-Later-

Luffy P.O.V

I found Ussop working on makeing new cannon balls for the cannon. We were almost at a new village and I wanted to take my boyfriend out for a date. "Hey want to go out and about when we land?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Sure. Where to?" he asked. I smiled. Sabo told me there was a place that had some really good pork buns here although I was betting Ussop's were better. I still remembered his cooking during the Rainbow Mist event. I loved Ussop's cooking.

"Sabo told me about a pork bun place here. Thought we would try it." I said. Ussop shrugged. We landed and I lead him to the place and soon we got some food and I chatted with him for a bit. I watched Ussop and sighed. He must of seen the paper. I guess there

was no stopping the truth. "You know huh?" I said. Ussop nodded. "What's going to happen?" he asked.

I smiled. "As always...I won't let them touch you and you'll be safe. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." I said,gently squeezing his hand. "Includeing you." Ussop had used to be a self-harmer when they hurt him and I had to search him for scars. "Really...you will go that far!" he sighed.

"If I have to, love. If I have to." I said, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2= Dateing And A Fight

Ussop P.O.V

I laid in Luffy's arms as he streatched himself several times and then wrapped himself about 4 times around me to create a Luffy-blanket. "See...you're my safe love where we can lay snuggled together!" he said, smileing. I laid my head on his cheast. "We should get some sleep. It's late." I said. He nodded playing with my hair and soon both of us were

asleep.

-The Next Day-

Luffy P.O.V

I woke up seeing Ussop curled up and asleep in my arms. I smiled. I was going to keep him safe.I laid him down in my hammock and tucked him in. I found Sanji asleep in the kitchen, naked. I forgot...it was his and Zoro's anniversary. "It's leftovers for breakfast. He wanted you to know this." Zoro said. "Ok. Ussop might be eating in bed for now and I am not hungry at the moment." I said.

I said. Zoro nodded an ok at this. I grabbed some leftover curry, heated it up, and brought it back to our room. Ussop was just waking up and he was whearing the nightshirt that I gave him. It slipped down a bit on the arm making him more adorable.

"Brought breakfast. Don't think Sanji is cooking since it's his and Zoro's anniversary today so want to have dinner with me out in the village?" I asked. Ussop yauned at this and nodded. "Dinner with you sounds lovely." he said. I smiled handing him the curry. "You should eat too, Luffy. We both know you need food." he said. I smiled at how sweet he was. "I will grab something if you eat." I said. He nodded at this.

-That Night-

Ussop P.O.V

Luffy took me to a beautifull Italian place that was lit up. I blushed feeling underdressed in my usualle clothes and looked at Luffy. "You're fine just the way you are. Besides you know I hate snobs due to how I treated a Celestral dragon." he said, smileing. I chuckled. "They are as snobby as you get!" I joked. We both then laughed at this. We found a table and sat down. I made to reach for my bag to pay but Luffy shook his head.

"It's on me, Ussop." he said. I now felt even more embarrassed. As we ate we heard..."IF IT ISN'T OUR FUCK TOY!" I shivered reconizing those voices and inched closer to Luffy.

"Oh! He found a new , now! Look at that one, Fero. Think our toy found a new master!" Luffy stood up glareing at them.

Luffy P.O.V

I am so going to kick their asses! I reconized them too. I had kicked their asses last time for touching Ussop. "So you 2 are back? Well you are either really stupid or really brave for comeing here." I said. "Na. Akainu said he would pay us extra if we nabbed our toy there. We kind of just want our pay." smirked one. The one I punched the hardest. I growled swinging my arm back and gum gumming pistoling him into the wall. "Did you want to go flying too?" I asked.

The other looked and froze. "I'm good." he said and fled away. Ass holes! Ussop held my hand tightly as we headed back. I knowticed he had the same terrified look as before now and he was back to rubbing his arms again. I captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

"I won't let them hurt you." I reassured him. "I'm here for you, love." Ussop nodded holding onto me.I gently squeezed his hand reassuringly as we got back onto the Sunny. Nami looked up as we entered but stopped at the look on my face. She had seen it once before. When I was angry at Arlong for what he did. "Am having time alone with Ussop." I said. She nodded an ok. "Will tell you when we leave. We need to wait for the log pose." she said.

Fair enough. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=White Day Bliss

Ussop P.O.V

It was now White Day. Nami suggested that I cook something for Luffy. "He loves your pork buns. Try those!" she said with a smile. I had learned how to cook because I had to raise myself after my mom died. My dad was at sea so it was just me. True some villagers helped raise me but it was just me and that was it.

Merry was the most like a father-figure really.

-Flashback-

I had been found after yet another one of my cries of "Pirates!" in town. Merry had been called to come get me. Klauadaur wouldn't have a thing to do with me but Kyia and Merry liked me alright. "Ussop you know this isn't helping any. Why are you doing this every day?" he asked. "Because...they will return. My dad won't always stay gone." I said.

Merry had stayed mad at my father for awhile for just leaving me but now he didn't say much on the subject. "Yassop will come back when he's ready but yelling it every day will just cause more fights. Now we need to buy some new clothes for you." he said.

"That old geezer will be pissed." I said, mentioning Klaudaur. Merry rolled his eyes. "It's my choice. Not his. Now come on." he said.

-End of Flashback-

So I decided on makeing pork buns, Luffy's favorite flavor of buns as well. I had told Luffy about a few new restarants so he wouldn't see anything too. Sanji allowed me to use the kitchen seeing as he was useing one side only. Sanji was makeing Zoro's favorite cake and him and Zoro were going to have cake and sake for White Day.

"How did you get Zoro off the ship?" I asked. "Told him about a new sword shop in town. He took off. He's most likely lost but will find it." Sanji said, smileing.

"You're horrible." I said, chuckleing. "Told Luffy about some new restarants. You know him well enough." I said. Sanji chuckled. "And you call me evil." he said. "Those 2 will most likely get revenge on us after this." I nodded at him. I wanted this to be the best White Day ever for Luffy. I looked at the marble cake with Chocolate frosting. Apparently so did Sanji.

"Marmio likes home-cooked marble cake. I had to find a recipe in a book." Sanji said.

"Oh." I said. We then went back to work. Luffy and Zoro weren't back until late. I was done by then and Luffy saw my work and smiled. "This beats the ramen stand you sent me to by far!" he cried out. I smiled humming softly and setting out our dishes. "I'm glad." I said. Luffy pulled me onto his lap. "Eat with me." he said in a soft whisper. "I'm enjoying...this White Day."

The last one his grandpa interupted it and I found out Luffy used to be abused by Garp. I smiled. It was why I wanted things to be great. This was the first REAL White Day for us.

"Glad you love it." I said as he deepened the kiss holding me in his arms and streaching himself even more so that I was wrapped up all around him. He began to lick and suck at my bottom lip begging for entrance before I finally granted it to him and he climbed on top of me. I sighed feeling perfectly happy(skip sex scene).

-The Next Day-

Luffy P.O.V

I was the first one to wake up. I smiled having enjoyed myself. Ussop really knew how to pull off a White Day. I found Zoro on the deck covered in chocolate frosting, asleep and naked. "Let him sleep it off." Sanji said, cooking breakfast and humming cheerfully. "So how were the pork buns Ussop cooked?" I smiled. "The best!" I answered. The cook smiled at me.

Both of us knew how it felt to love someone so I understood Sanji easy. "Sanji is it ok to have pirate marriages still...especially gay ones?" I asked. He smiled.

"I think so." he answered. "Honestly Ussop would be an amazing wife for you." I smiled at this. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Just Married

Ussop P.O.V

I was fixing the cannon and stuff when Luffy approached me. "Ussop, will you marry me?" he asked. I had been thinking of asking him around the same thing for awhile. We had been together for years after all.

I smiled at Luffy. "I would love to be yours, Luffy." I answered. He smiled capturing my lips in a kiss.

-A Few Months Later-

Luffy P.O.V

We were now married. Sabo and Shanks had come to the pirate wedding to watch as well as Yassop. I smiled. Yassop also said he was going to kill the 2 marines who hurt his son and I smiled happy at this. I held my wife's hand meaning it when I promised to keep him safe.

Zoro and Sanji were also now married haveing gotten married the same day as us. I smiled happy for them. 


End file.
